Can't Always Be A Hero
by SparkleXRiverX
Summary: Demi London has managed to survive through 16 years of being a teen spy. However following an incident, Demi is permanently replaced with Ally, one of Zoe's many sisters. Can she ever replace Demi though? Can everyone move on? What happens when a familiar face returns to the team? (Zoe/Dan, Frank/Stella and mentions of Tom/OC)
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Patterson, Cali and Kati. This is a side story to "Nothing is Ever What It Seems.' It is set after series 7. Yes, the chapters will be longer than my other stories, but updates may not be as regular. Now, you do not have to read the other stories in the series to understand this.**

**Demi's POV**

"STOP!" I shouted, running into the room. Kati turned to look at me, holding the transmitter in her hand.  
"Why should I?" She questioned.  
"Because Ben is playing you! He won't help you find Cali! Now, give me the transmitter." I said, reaching out my hand. She looked at the device in her hand. Instead of handing it over, she raised a gun in her other hand. "You know, I don't think so. Demi, you've been a thorn in my side for far too long." She said, her hands shaking. I slowly edged forward, my hand still out. "Kati, listen to me. I know what Ben's like. He will not help you! Now, put the gun down." I calmly said. Kati shook her head.  
"Goodbye Demietra London." She said, as she pulled the trigger. All I heard was a loud bang, and I felt a huge pain in my abdomen. I dropped on to my back, as Dan and Keri ran into the room. Kati smirked, and climbed out the window, scampering out of sight. I whimpered in pain, as Dan ran to me. "Keri! Go after her!" He shouted, gesturing to the window. Keri nodded, and followed Kati. "Just hang on Dems, tactical support will be here soon." Dan said, applying pressure to the wound.  
"Dan, can I borrow your pencil? I have to talk to him. Just in case." I said. Dan nodded, and turned on his pencil.  
"What's going on there? We heard a gunshot." My dad's concerned voice asked.  
"We have an agent down. We need medical help ASAP." Dan replied.  
"Who is it? Who's down?" Stella asked.  
"Demi. Kati shot her. Keri's gone after Kati." Dan answered, still applying pressure to my stomach. He put the pencil up to my ear, and I spoke weakly.  
"Is Tom there?"  
"Yeah. I'm here." Tom's voice said, sounding like he was about to break down.  
"I need you to tell you something. I love you Tom Tupper, my boy genius. My hero. Be brave, and never give up."  
"Don't leave me." Tom begged. "We've only just started, you can't go."  
"Tom, remember. You only know you love someone when you can let them go." I said, feeling my energy begin to fade. "Goodbye Tom. I love you." I finished, as everything stopped. My eyes shut, and everything went black.

* * *

**3 days previously...**

"Well, this is exciting." Jamie commented, whilst we were waiting for Mrs King to arrive.  
"Indeed Jai. Indeed." Cali remarked, putting her feet up on the desk. She glanced over at me. "Dems, when's your replacement coming?"  
"Can't wait to get rid of me then?" I replied, smiling.  
"You know I didn't mean it like that." Cali said.  
"Course not. Anyway, her name's Ally, and she's coming on Thursday." I answered.  
"And when do you leave?" Cali asked.  
"Wow, you really hate me don't you?" I said between laughs. "I leave on Friday. And before you ask, I'm going to work with my old friends abroad."  
"That means Oscar right?" Jamie said. I nodded as Mrs King walked in.  
"Miss London, before I forget, there is someone in Reception for you." She said. "You may go." I nodded, and dashed out, wondering what the hell was going on. I didn't recognise the person in Reception, but presumably they knew me. "Demi!" The woman called. She didn't seem suspicious, but I'd learned to not trust so quickly.  
"Who are you?" I asked.

"Wow, you really look like your father." The woman said smiling. "Anyway, this is yours." She put her hand into her coat pocket and pulled out a chain. Attached to it was a huge blue crystal, which shone slightly. "What is it?"  
"This Demietra is the key to time itself! It's called a Skyfall crystal. With this, you can bend the very fabric of time! Isn't that awesome?" She asked. I stared at the crystal.  
"Not really. A TARDIS would be cooler, but thanks anyway." I said.  
"Demi, you need to be careful with it. It can make people completely disappear. As in, they never existed in the first place!" The woman warned.  
"I'll bear that in mind." I said, going to walk off.  
"Oh, and I have to warn you. 28764. Remember it Demi, it might just save your life." She called. Of course. As I went to return to class, my pencil began flashing. I sighed and shoved the crystal in my pocket and ran off to HQ. Of course, I didn't notice the crystal fall out of my pocket, and I couldn't have guessed who would pick it back up.

As soon as we got to HQ, I could tell something was wrong. Stella was here. That was usually a very bad sign. "Agents, I have a mission for you. A few hours ago, a very important item was stolen from MI9 HQ. " Stella said. "An item from our archives was stolen." She brought up an image of the crystal from before. "This is a Skyfall crystal. It works like a T.E.D. crystal; it destroys time. If someone was to activate this crystal..." She began.  
"They could change the past, present and future." Dan finished.  
"Exactly. We think KORPS are responsible for both burglaries." Stella said. "Your mission is to try to track down these items. We have a signal on the crystal, but we..." She trailed off, sighing heavily. "Our technicians can't track it. The signal can't be narrowed down to a specific point."  
"So let me guess, you want us to help you narrow it down?" Aneisha asked. Stella nodded hesitantly.  
"Tom what do you think?" Frank asked. As Tom went to talk, I interrupted,  
"I think I know where it is." Stella looked at me in confusion.

"Earlier on today some woman gave me a chain. She said it was mine." I replied.  
"Where is it?" Stella asked. I put my hands in my pockets, to discover they were empty.  
"I had it a minute ago." I mumbled.  
"You lost it?" Stella shouted.  
"I don't know!" I replied. "It must have fallen out my pocket."  
"Well, then you'd better find it!" She said.  
"I'm going!" I called back, getting back in the lift. I suppose she had a right to be mad at me. I left the cupboard, and decided to re-trace my steps. After a long while, I ended up back at Reception. "Demi." Kati's cold tone greeted me.  
"Hello Kati." I said.  
"You looking for something?" She asked. I nodded.  
"A crystal. It's about the size of my palm on a silver charm. You seen it?" I questioned. She put her hand in her coat pocket, and pulled out the crystal.  
"You mean this?" She said, holding it up.  
"Yes! That's it! Kati, you're a lifesaver!" I began, holding my hand out. Kati pulled it back.  
"Ah, no. Because it's mine now. I know what this is. You shouldn't have this." She taunted. "What are you doing with a Skyfall crystal?"  
"Does it matter? Just give it back." I demanded. She laughed, playing with the crystal in her hands.  
"I know how this works. You wanna see?" She said, pointing it at me. I shook my head, causing her to laugh again. "Well, tough luck, cause you're gonna find out." She pressed the clips holding the crystal, and it began to glow a faint blue colour. A shot of energy fired out and hit me. The next time I looked up, I was still in the hallway. Kati however was gone. I looked around, as Jamie appeared, texting on her phone. "Jamie!" I shouted, as she ignored me. "Jai?" I said, reaching out to touch her. My hand went straight through her. What the hell had Kati done to me?

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Yah, I may have been watching Skyfall before writing this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Why Am I The One?

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Z-45 and my other OC's.**

**Z-45's POV**

I looked around the room as the sun rose. Here we go again, another day. Another day of being alone. As I thought that, the door opened and two guards walked in, followed by the Crime Minister, the woman I'd now come to hate. "Ahh, good morning Z-45." She said. "Are you going to help us now?" I glared up at her, staying mute. "Fine. Guards take her outside." The guards grabbed my shoulders, and dragged me outside. Well, by outside, I meant the caged area behind my prison. "Z-45, show us what you can do." The Crime Minster demanded. I shook my head, as the guard hit me. "Do it girl!" He shouted, as I shut my eyes. I let instinct take over, and the next time I opened my eyes all the guards were on the floor. The Crime Minister smirked. "Good girl. You may go back to your room now." I got back and ran to my room. As soon as I shut the door, I began sobbing. What did KORPS want with me? The only special thing about me was that I had some device built into my skin. It activated whenever I was frightened or in danger. I'm not sure what it does exactly, but because of it, I wasn't normal. I couldn't be around people. I'm dangerous. I'm a freak. I just wanted to be left alone so I couldn't hurt anyone. KORPS found me living on the streets. Admittedly, being here was better than being on the streets, but I didn't know what KORPS wanted.

I dried my eyes as one of the soldiers entered my room. "Z-45?" They said softly. I recognized that voice. "Nate? I'm here." I replied, getting up. Nate was the only one who actually cared about me. "Are you OK? I heard the Crime Minister talking about how we've made a breakthrough." Nate asked. I nodded.  
"I'm fine Nate. Just scared." I replied.  
"You're not the only one." He admitted before hugging me. "I will get you out of here. I don't care how, but I will."  
"Nate, you can't. It's too dangerous." I insisted.  
"It's more dangerous for you to stay here." He replied. "KORPS is like poison. The longer you stay, the more it'll infect and destroy you. You saw what happened to Jack." Jack was his brother. He and Nate joined KORPS at the same time, and now Jack was a huge supporter of KORPS, nothing else mattered. Not even Nate. I hugged him again as he went to leave. "Later Z-45." Nate said, before returning to his security round. The day passed slowly and eventually lunch time came. Sirens began to sound, and I got confused.

That doesn't usually happen... I turned in time to see a red-haired girl dressed in black watching me. She walked over to me and said,  
"Come with me." I shook my head and stepped back.  
"Don't come any closer. Please." I begged, reversing into the doorway.  
"Why?" She asked, stepping towards me. "You're not going to hurt me ."  
"Yes I am. Everyone knows what I can do!" I replied. "Please just go!" She didn't listen and knelt by my side.  
"Listen to me. I know about you, you are not dangerous." She said.  
"I don't know you." She didn't reply, but rolled up her sleeve. She smiled at me.  
"We're sisters." On her arm was luminous letters, exactly like mine. I said,  
"It's not just me?" She shook her head.

"There are lots of us. Now, we have to leave." She insisted, grabbing my arm.  
"Not without Nate." I replied, pulling away from her.  
"Who's Nate?" The girl called as I ran to find him.  
"He's my only friend." I replied. She sighed and followed me out into the hallway, where Nate and his group were. "Nate! Come on, we have to go." I cried, pulling on his arm. Nate laughed and looked at the red-haired girl who saved me. "Who's she?" He asked.  
"This is my sister." I answered. "Sister, this is Nate Clarkson. Don't worry, he's nice." My sister looked at him, before saying,  
"Right, now we have to go."

"Got it." Nate answered, turning back to his group. "This never happened. Right?" They nodded, and Nate picked me up. The three of us then ran out, hoping that KORPS wouldn't notice that we were gone. We eventually made it out, and into Nate's car. "What do you want me for?" I asked.  
"You have something that KORPS need you for. Quite simple, we want you on our side."  
"And what side is that?" Nate questioned.  
"MI9." The girl replied.  
"Can they help me? I don't want to be a freak anymore." I asked.

"I don't know." She said, "But I want to help you find that out. I'm going to take you to some old friends of mine, OK? They can help you." I nodded and got up.  
"What is it like? Being MI9?" I said.  
"Its amazing. I used to have a team. Have you not been out before?" She asked. I shook my head.  
"No. I've always been here. I never even had a name. I was just always Z-45." I answered. She looked at the number on my arm and said,  
"A.L.L.1. You can be called Ally. If you like that name." I nodded.  
"Anything's better than Z-45, believe me." I answered,  
"Ally's a cute name." Nate said, causing me to turn red.  
"Thank you." I said. "Did you have friends at MI9?"  
"Yes. There was this boy, he was called Dan. He was my best friend." She answered.  
"What actually is your name?" I asked.  
"Zoe. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

**Demi's POV.**

I wandered through the school, trying to find Kati. I don't know what the hell she'd done to me, but I wanted to reverse it. I eventually found her outside the school, staring at the crystal. "Kati! Reverse this now!" I shouted.

"No." Kati replied, running off. I ran after her, which lead me to a large building. To my surprise, I saw that Dan, Keri and myself were somehow already here. How can I be in two places at once? Who knows. I got even more shocked when I saw myself get shot by Kati, and die in Dan's arms. Does that mean I'm dead? Then how am I still here? "Confusing, eh?" A voice behind me said.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I am your mind." They replied. "I am here to tell you that if you don't find that crystal and reverse the effects, you will be permanently erased from time. You will never have existed. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes." I responded.  
"Good. You have until noon next Friday. Good luck Demietra London. You're going to need it."

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading. So, I have to tell you something. As of the 10th February, I will be taking a hiatus. This should last until the 14th April, but it may not. This is to work on my own solo project in the real world, which is trying to publish a book. Thank you for understanding. I'll see you in the next chapter! **


End file.
